callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - ósma gra z serii Call of Duty, tworzona przez studia Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games i Raven Software. Sequel Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Gra miała swą premierę w listopadzie 2011 roku. Jest to ostatnia część serii Modern Warfare. Od 19 czerwca 2018 roku, gra jest dostępna we wstecznej kompatybilności na konsolę Xbox One. Fabuła thumb|right|270px|Screen z gry 17 sierpnia 2016 roku, kilka godzin po zabiciu Generała Shepherda, Kapitan Price i Nikołaj ewakuują umierającego Kapitana John "Soap" MacTavisha z "Site Hotel Bravo" w Afganistanie. Docierają do kryjówki Nikołaja Himachal Pradesh znajdującej się w Indiach. W momencie gdy Soap otrzymuje pierwszą pomoc siły Władimira Makarowa atakują kryjówkę, próbując zabić całą trójkę. Najlepszy żołnierz Nikolai'a - Jurij - mając osobiste urazy względem Makarowa pomaga im uciec, zabezpieczając drogę od kryjówki do punktu ucieczki dronem, lecz zostaje on zniszczony przez dron Rosjan. Sama kryjówka zostaje spalona, a grupa opuszcza teren helikopterem. Price, Soap, Jurij i Nikolai łączą siły w rozwiązanym Task Force 141 i ukrywają się przez dwa miesiące, co wykorzystuje także Makarow, postępując podobnie. W tym samym czasie, trwa III wojna światowa. Delta Force Team Metal, w którego skład wchodzą sierżant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, Truck, Grinch i ich dowódca Sandman (przy czym Sandman trzy lata wcześniej współpracował z Pricem, Soapem i Ghostem w "Operacji Kingfish" mającej na celu zabicie lub pojmanie Makarowa) uczestniczą w bitwie o Nowy Jork i mają za zadanie zniszczenie nadajnika zakłócającego sygnał radiowy pomiędzy dowództwem a żołnierzami. Sam nadajnik znajduje się na dachu giełdy. Po jego zniszczeniu możliwy jest kontratak sił amerykańskich. Kolejnym zadaniem Team Metal jest zajęcie rosyjskiej łodzi podwodnej znajdującej się w East River i skierowanie jej działań przeciwko Rosjanom poprzez zniszczenie części ich floty za pomocą rakiet wystrzelonych z okrętu. 4 październik 2016 roku, prezydent Rosji Borys Worszewski planuje ogłoszenie działań dążących do zawarcia pokoju ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi na spotkaniu w niemieckim Hamburgu. Jednakże plan upada, gdy siły Makarowa porywają samolot, którym leci prezydent i jego córka - Alena - oraz powodują katastrofę lotniczą. Dwaj agenci F.S.O. Dowódca Pudowkin i Andriej Harkow próbują dotrzeć do prezydenta i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Misja jednak nie powodzi się, gdyż agenci mylnie twierdzą, iż nadlatujący helikopter jest helikopterem ewakuacyjnym. W nim jednak znajduje się sam Makarow, który zabija obu agentów i porywa prezydenta. Chce wydobyć od niego kody aktywujące broń nuklearną i przypuścić atak na USA. Gdy prezydent mu odmawia, ten nakazuje znalezienie, porwanie i torturowanie jego córki. W momencie gdy Soap wraca do zdrowia, razem z Price'm i Jurim śledzi transport broni dla Makarowa, znajdujący się w Sierra Leone. Informacje o transporcie otrzymują potajemnie do dawnego kompana Price'a, a obecnie dowódcę jednostki S.A.S - Kapitana MacMillana pod kryptonimem "Baseplate". Jednak po raz kolejny misja się nie udaje, gdyż transport odlatuje, zanim bohaterowie zdołają go przechwycić. Transport ten zostaje rozesłany do europejskich miast takich jak: Paryż, Berlin, Londyn. W tym czasie jednostka S.A.S., w której skład wchodzą sierżant Marcus "Michael" Burns i sierżant Wallcroft próbuje powstrzymać dostawę broni masowej destrukcji w londyńskich dokach, ale ciężarówka, w której rzekomo miały być chemikalia, jest pusta. Dochodzi do walki i pościgu za ładunkiem w metrze. Ciężarówka, która zawierała broń biochemiczną z Fregata Industries, wybucha w pobliżu londyńskiej ulicy, zabijając młodą amerykańską rodzinę i uwalniając toksyny koło Big Bena i w wielu innych miastach europejskich. Kilka innych krajów europejskich doświadcza podobnych ataków, co otwiera drogę rosyjskiej inwazji przez kontynent, więc Metal Team wyrusza do ogarniętego wojną Hamburga, aby odbić amerykańskiego wiceprezydenta. Po otrzymaniu informacji od Price'a, które uzyskał od Somalijskiego watażki zwanego Waraabe, Drużyna Metal kieruje się do ogarniętego wojną Paryża w celu schwytania rosyjskiego konstruktora bomb - Volka, dyrektora generalnego Fregaty. Po jego złapaniu udaje się do punktu ewakuacji, wspierana przez samolot AC-130 i A-10. Jednakże po zbombardowaniu dochodzi do zawalenia się Wieży Eiffla prosto do rzeki, co skutkuje eliminacją wszystkich sił rosyjskich w punkcie ucieczki. Po przesłuchaniu Volka, Team Metal dowiaduje się o aktualnej pozycji Makarowa: Hotelu Lustig w Pradze, gdzie Makarow ma umówione spotkanie ze swoimi najwyższymi doradcami. Sandman informuje o tym Price'a, a ten ze swoją drużyną przenika do opanowanego przez Rosjan miasta. Będąc w Pradze, Task Force 141 spotyka się z lojalistą Kamarowem, obecnie jednym z założycieli lokalnego Czeskiego Ruchu Oporu, którzy wywołują powstanie aby pomóc TF 141 zabić Makarowa. Jurij i Soap zajmują stanowiska snajperskie na wieży kościelnej naprzeciw hotelu, podczas gdy Price zakrada się do budynku. Jednak plan nie wypala, kiedy Kamarow zostaje porwany i przywiązany do materiałów wybuchowych. John Price ucieka z hotelu w momencie wybuchu bomby przyczepionej do Kamarowa. Makarow wyjawia, że osobiście zna Jurija poprzez uznanie go za "przyjaciela". Przewidział też lokację stanowiska snajperskiego Jurija i Soapa oraz obsadził je materiałami wybuchowymi, które później zdetonował. Soap i Jurij unikają eksplozji, ale Soap zostaje ranny po upadku z wysokości, co powoduje ponowne otwarcie jego rany. Jurij pomaga Soap'owi i ucieka z Price'm do kryjówki rebeliantów. Jurij uciska ranę Soapa, a Price stoi u jego boku. John "Soap" MacTavish mówi Price'owi, że Jurij i Makarow znają się nawzajem i umiera. Po zostawieniu swojego pistoletu M1911 z ciałem Soapa i zabraniu jego dziennika i nieśmiertelnika, wściekły Price uderza Jurija z pięści, powodując jego upadek ze schodów i trzyma go na muszce, domagając się wyjaśnień na temat powiązań z Makarowem. Jurij wyjaśnia, że był Ultranacjonalistą, który przyjaźnił się z Makarowem. Był obecny podczas misji zabójstwa Imrana Zachajewa w 1996 roku. Po utracie ręki Zachajew wsiadł do samochodu, w którym się znajdował Jurij i Makarow i uciekł. Jurij był również z Makarowem na Bliskim Wschodzie, gdzie zdetonowali bombę jądrową, zabijając 30 tys. żołnierzy Shepherda. Po ujrzeniu eksplozji nuklearnej i reakcji Makarowa, Jurij 5 lat później próbował powstrzymać masakrę na Międzynarodowym Lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie poprzez próbę wezwania tam Federalnej Służby Bezpieczeństwa. Jednakże został na tym nakryty i postrzelony w brzuch przez Makarowa jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem ataku. Wina Jurija za niezapobiegnięcie masowego mordu przekonuje Price'a, że obaj walczą o to samo, więc Price decyduje o zachowaniu przymierza z Jurijem. Po infiltracji zamku Makarowa koło Pragi, Price i Jurij dowiadują się, że Makarow porwał prezydenta i stara się uzyskać od niego kody startowe. Odkrył również, gdzie jest córka prezydenta, której nie udało mu się porwać razem z ojcem. Price z Jurijem alarmują Team Metal o zamiarach Ultranacjonalistów dotyczących porwania Aleny z kryjówki w ogarniętym wojną Berlinie. Drużynie nie udaje się jednak zapobiec porwaniu, więc wyrusza do Syberyjskiej kopalni diamentów. Przeprowadzona zostaje połączona operacja Team Metal (bez udziału Frosta) i Task Force 141 w celu uratowania Worszewskich przed zdobyciem kodów przez Makarowa. Ich działania doprowadziły do odbicia prezydenta i jego córki oraz zakończenia konfliktu pomiędzy Rosją a Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Podczas ewakuacji, Sandman, Grinch i Truck osłaniają startujący helikopter i giną, kiedy kopalnia się zawala. 21 stycznia 2017 roku, 3 miesiące po zakończeniu III Wojny Światowej. Price, Jurij i Nikołaj śledzą Makarowa do Hotelu Oasis w Dubaju (hotel wzorowany na rzeczywistym Burj Dubai). Price i Jurij, ubrani w pancerze kolosów, szturmują hotel. Po drodze Jurij zostaje ranny (metalowy pręt przebił jego brzuch na wylot) Na dachu hotelu Makarow próbuje uciec helikopterem, lecz Price w ostatniej chwili wdziera się do helikoptera, zabija obu pilotów i rozbija helikopter. Price i Makarow, walczą o jedyną broń, która jest w pobliżu - Desert Eagle. W pierwszym momencie to Makarow zdobywa broń, lecz zostaje postrzelony przez Jurija. Price wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi Makarowa, powala go na ziemię, bijąc go po twarzy, okręca metalową linkę wokół jego szyi i rozbija szklaną podłogę, na której się znajdują. Władimir Makarow ginie poprzez powieszenie, a Price patrząc na wiszące zwłoki głównego wroga, wyciąga cygaro i zapala je. Misje Postacie Mapy Broń i wyposażenie Operacje specjalne Wersje gry Gra została wydana w dwóch edycjach: Ponadto, w ramach promocji gry przed premierą wydano specjalny sprzęt komputerowy dedykowany dla gry, m. in. słuchawki, klawiatury, myszki czy konsole zdobione logiem gry. Do promocji przyczyniła się także marka Jeep i firma produkująca napoje Mountain Dew. Wymagania sprzętowe System operacyjny: Windows XP / Windows Vista / 7; Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo E6600 / AMD Phenom X3 8750 / lepszy; RAM: 2 GB; Miejsce na dysku: 16 GB; Karta graficzna: GeForce 8600GT / ATI Radeon X1950 / lepsza, kompatybilna z Shader 3.0, z 256 MB pamięci; Karta dźwiękowa: kompatybilna z min. DirectX 9.0c; Ciekawostki *W trailerze można dostrzec podobiznę Ghost'a z poprzedniej części serii Modern Warfare rozmawiającego z Makarowem. *4 listopada 2011 roku w ramach reklamowania gry udostępniono filmik promujący grę, w którym zagrał Sam Worthington i Johan Hill. Co ciekawe, ten pierwszy podkładał głos głównemu bohaterowi gry Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Dwa dni przed oficjalną premierą ''Modern Warfare 3 ''w Paryżu doszło do kradzieży ciężarówki, która przewoziła sześć tysięcy sztuk gry. Błędy fabularne względem MW2, niewytłumaczone części fabularne * Mimo tego, że odpalono ładunek EMP nad USA, przez co w całym kraju zasilanie padło, następnego dnia, już wszystko było sprawne. Nie tylko elektronika wojskowa, ale i elektronika domowa. * W grze nie pojawia się informacja, czemu Price nienawidzi Makarowa ze wzajemnością. * We wspomnieniach Jurija był on na lotnisku im. Zachajewa podczas zamachu - gdy jednak odwrócimy się podczas wykonywania tej misji w Modern Warfare 2 i spojrzymy na to miejsce, nikogo tam nie ma. * Nie zostało wytłumaczone, jakim cudem Alena Worszewska uciekła. Oraz dlaczego schronili się w Berlinie który był ogarnięty wojną. Wideo The Vet & The n00b - Modern Warfare 3 Live Action Trailer|Zwiastun "W każdym z nas jest żołnierz". Kategoria:Gry